Life Line
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: One day, a man named Arthur Kirkland did, and came up with a cure for everything, it was named 'Life Line'. The human race would never get sick, Who could afford the cure. But I really needed it, not for myself but for my little brother. For as long as I can remember he has been pledged with this sickness and every year it gets worse. -Nordic Zombie Apocalypse AU- DenNor, SuNor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh I may have missed something's when I edited, it so if you see something please do tell and I'll change it as soon as I can. It's a little hard to edit on this laptop, but I did as much as I could.  
I hope you like it.  
Nei = No  
Ja = Yes  
Bror = Brother  
takk = Thank you.  
No, I do not fully know Norwegian, but I do know some. **

**Hetalia isn't mine I don't own it in any way.**

I so how ever own the story.

**P.S. This is also posted on my DA, TouchMyCurl so don't freak out. However, if you do see it posted anywhere else not by my name here, "Rose With 2 Sides" or "TouchMyCurl" Please do tell me. **

Life Line  
Chapter 1

Life, something that even in this time can not be understood. Till one day, a man named Arthur Kirkland did, and came up with a cure for everything, it was named 'Life Line'. The human race would never get sick. Who could afford the cure anyways, sadly I could not. And I needed it, not for myself but for my little brother. For as long as I can remember he has been pledged with this sickness; and every year it just gets worse. It's to the point where I'm scared I'm going to lose him.

**_-No one's POV-_**  
**_July 17th 2016._**

The sun, just rising as it's bring light shining in threw the windows of a small home in on the out skirts of Forsand, Norway. Light blonde hair nuzzled in the blankets and pillows next to a head of messy white hair. Legs hanging off the bed has the light blonde's foot is pushing a darker blonde's face away. "Lukas…." The darker blonde mumbled rolling off the bed. "Ow…" waking up as he hit the floor he sighed rubbing his head. "Oi, Lukas why did ya have to be so mean last night?" he mumbled looking over at the light blonde as he started to wake up. "You kicked my boor in last night." he replied casing a glare at him. "Now shut up and get out, I don't want Emil waking up." slipping out of bed grabbing the other's shirt dragging him out of the room. Closing the bedroom door slowly; Lukas looked back at him and sighed. "Mathias get up and stop pouting, your 27 start acting like it!"  
"B-but-"  
"Don't even start with me." Lukas snapped turning walking down stairs. "Well someone needs their coffee this morning…" Mathias mumbled then was hit with a book. "I heard that!" Lukas yelled walking to the coffee maker. "Stupid Dane…"  
Starting to cook as he waited for the coffee to be done, not hearing Mathias shuffled up behind him wrapping his arms around Lukas waist, "Come on, don't be like that, it was just a joke!"  
Pinching Mathias hand hard Lukas glared at him, "Ether way you need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself and that big mouth of your's shut." Masthias pulled away rubbing his hand, "That hurt you know, and I was only messing around. You always overreact to everything, like I've done some crime!" Masthias froze at the look Lukas was giving him. "That's the thing , you did! You nearly killed Berwald!"  
"Lukas I've changed, and those where hard times! I had no clue if up was down and down as up!"  
"That doesn't matter! Look I let you stay here because Emil likes having you around, if it weren't for that I would had kicked you out a long time ago. And if you think I'm just going to let you try and work your way back into my heart, you are very wrong. Anything and EVERYING that happened in the past is over. And if you can't get that I will pound it into that stupid hard Danish brain of yours!" he snapped glaring at him.  
"Luaks I'm not trying too-"  
"Big brother, what's going on? Why are you and Uncle Masthias fighting?" Emil mumbled standing in the door way hugging his stuffed puffin. Lukas sighed walking over to Emil picking him up, "Where not fighting, just wondering what to do today after your doctor's appointment." He lied.  
"Can we go to the park?" Emil asked looking up at his brother with eyes of hope. "I don't see why not." Lukas replied watching Emil's face light up, "Oh takk bror!" wrapping his little arms around Lukas before going into a coughing fit making Lukas frown rubbing Emil's back. "Come on, time for your medic…" Lukas sighed sitting Emil on the counter getting the medic and a glass of milk, "Here…"  
"B-but it tastes bad!"  
"Emil, we go through this every day, just take the medic then drink the milk." Emil pouted crossing his arms, "Emil take it or we aren't going to the park." Emil's eye's widened at this, "Neeeei!"  
"Then take your medic." giving into his brother's wishes Emil took the medic shaking his head drinking the milk. "Hey Lukas, the coffee is done." Masthias said sitting the food on the table as Lukas helped Emil off the counter. Emil smiled running over to Masthias hugging him, though he only reached a little higher then Masthias' knees. "Your going with us to the park, right Uncle Mathias?!" Masthias smiled ruffing Emil's hair, "You know it!"  
This only made Emil's smile get bigger. "Emil stop playing around, you need to eat before we go…" Lukas said sitting down with his beloved coffee smiling to himself drinking it.  
**_**

After finishing breakfast Lukas took Emil upstairs helping him get readying to leave. Sighing as he looked over at Emil watching him sleep on the bed, "He's going to be fine Lukas, stop worrying so much." Masthias said from the door way. "And just how do you know, he's been coughing almost every day all day now, and he's getting paler. Just last night before you got here, he almost passed out from air not getting to his lungs. How can I not worry, he's my little brother and my only family!" sighing Masthias pushed himself off the door way, "Ether way, he's going to be fine. But we should get going…" Lukas glared a little and only gave a nod walking over slowly picking Emil up along with his stuff walking to the door.  
Laying Emil down in the back of the car Lukas sighed closing the door getting in, backing out of the drive way heading for Emil's doctor.  
Not even near town there was a back up, "Hey, what's going on here, no one really comes down this rode." Masthias said looking around. "I don't know…" finally making it to the bridge only to find that everyone was having to go around the bridge. "What the, holy shit Lukas look! The bridge, it caved in!" sighing taking a fast look at where the bridge was or had been before driving on.  
**_**

After the long bypass they made it to the doctor's right as Emil was waking up. "Brother?" he mumbled rubbing his eye's. "I'm right here." Lukas replied picking him up walking to the doctor's office. Waiting for Emil's name to be called Lukas and Mathias watched as Emil sat across from them on a small play mat set on. Smiling a little as Emil was coloring a photo of himself, Mathias, and Lukas. Looking away from his little brother, Lukas stared out the window wondering how Berwald and Tino where doing. Jumping a little as Masthias placed a hand on his shoulder, "What Dane." he snapped as Masthias sighed, "Chill Lukas, they just called Emil back..." looking over to see Emil getting his coloring pad and stuff, "Right..." standing up walking over to Emil, "Come on." he mumbled picking him up walking over to the room they where shown to.  
Lukas watched as the doctor did the same thing he always did only this time he did a new test and Emil didn't come back this time. "Where's Emil?" Lukas said panicking a little, "He's fine, he's with the nurse." sighing he nodded. "How ever, he maybe fine now, but there are no changes in his state. And at this point, there's really nothing more we can do."  
"WHAT?!" Lukas snapped standing up fast glaring the doctor down as if he where going to rip him to pices.  
"Woa, Luaks don't kill the man!" Masthias yelled grabbing him. "Masthias let go he's lying, he has to be I know it!"  
"Look, I know your very close to your brother. I really wish there was something I could do, but I can't. You said it your self last time, you don't have the money for Life Line. And as far as I know, it's the only thing that could help him." Yanking his arms away from Masthias he walked over to the doctor and hissed at the doctor before going to get Emil.  
**_**

Lukas sighed walking down the stairs and into the living room falling back on the couch, "Hey Lukas, that thing about the bridge it was on the news while you where trying to get Emil to sleep. Turns out one of those trucks the cares, 'Life Line' flipped over and blew up or something."  
"Is that so..."  
"Ja, crazy right!" Lukas kinda tuned Masthias out as he talked on and on about it. Finally giving in, "I'm going to bed." he mumbled standing up, "Oh hey Lukas wait up!" he sighed as he heard Masthias stumble after him. 'It's going to be along night...' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm having to write all my fanfiction and stuff on my nook now. My mom still has the laptop. But I edited it as best as I could. But if you see anything wrong please tell me and I'll fix it as fast as I can.  
Anyways, in joy! **

**I do not own Hetalia.**  
**I do own the story**

Life Line  
Chapter 2

No lights on anywhere, streets, houses, ally's, everything was totally pitch black. A small flicker of a candle on a counter giving some light to a room, "When are they going to get the power back on!?" Masthias whined laying out on the couch. "It's only been five minutes, they said it could take hour. The whole town doesn't have power, deal with it." Lukas replied blankly fooling around with his cross hair clip. Peeking up over Lukas' shoulder Masthias blink right as Lukas hid the hair clip putting it away. "I'm going to see if Emil is ok." he mumbled pushing past Masthias going up stairs. Masthias sighed watching him leave falling back on the couch with a small thud.

Cracking the door open looking in on Emil, 'Why is the window open?' He wondered walking over to close it. Just as he started to push it down a hand grabbed his wrist , freezing as a pair of glowing red eye's stared into his dark blue ones. "G-Gilbert?" Lukas ask a small hit of fear in his voice. "R-Run...th-hey...c-coming..."  
"What do you mean 'they'?, and why the hell on you on the bedroom window?" Just as he said the a loud screeching sound made his head snap to the bedroom door. "Gilbert what is goi-?!" Turning back to Gilbert only for him to slam Lukas into the wall a crazed madness in his eye's. "LUKAS?!" Masthias screamed running into the room trying to pull Gilbert off him.  
Eye's widening once Masthias had pulled Gilbert off Lukas he then turned and ran at the now wake Emil. Emil screamed as he was thrown on the floor as Masthias ran to them.

A loud shot rang out as Gilbert fell to the ground starting to bleed. Masthias turned to see Lukas holding the gun he had been keeping in his side of the dresser. As he lowered the gun letting out a breath going over to Emil hugging him as he started to cry. Masthias on the other hand stared not totally believing Lukas had just shot his best friend. "We're leaving, now." Lukas said setting Emil on the bed telling him something's before going to get a bag.  
Shaking his head, "Lukas what the hell are you talking about?!" Masthias screamed grabbing Lukas' arm pushing him back into the wall with a loud thud. "You just shoot my best friend and think I'm not going to want to know what the hell is going on!?"  
"He attked Emil and I, I didn't have much of a chose!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"I didn't-"  
"Yes you did dam-"  
"MASTHIAS KØHLER HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME OR EMIL AND YOU KNOW IT!" Lukas screamed back glaring as Masthias froze. "You saw the look in his eye's, that wasn't Gilbert, you of all people should know that." Masthias bit his lip knowing Lukas was right and let go of him. "Now are you help me or do I have to do it my self?"  
"What do you need?"  
"Emil's medic, food, and anything you think you'll need." Masthias nodded running down stairs getting Emil's medic packing some food in a bag.

Zipping up a bag with his and Emil's clothes, Lukas sat down by Emil hugging him as he quietly cried into his brother's chest. "Lukas?" Looking up seeing Masthias holding his bag of clothes.  
"Did you get his medic?"  
"Ja, I got everything." Nodding Lukas picked up Emil handing the bag to Masthias then picking up a smaller one pushing past him going down stairs. Setting Emil on the couch grabing his car keys going with Masthias to put the bags in. "Lukas do you even know where we are going to go?" Masthias asked putting a bag in.  
"Sweden..."  
"Sweden, why Sweden?"  
" You know why." Masthias froze, "...Wait, wait, wait, we are not going there!"  
"Ja we are, you don't have to. You can stay here if you want, but Emil and I are going." Masthias stared as Lukas walked back in getting Emil, "Shhh, just go back to sleep." He mumbled rubbing Emil's back. He nodded and curled up in the back seat of the car with his pillow and blanket. Shutting the door Lukas looked back at Masthias who hadn't moved. "So, what is it, are you going with us or are you staying here?" Narrowing his eye's throwing his bag in the car getting in. "Ok then." Pulling out his keys getting in cranking the car taking one last look at the home he grew up in before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Edited on tablet as good as I could, see something and I'll try and change it as soon as I can. Thanks, Mercy. **

**I don't own Hetalia or anything that has to do with Hetalia.**  
**I do own the story though.**

**_Life Line: Chapter 3_**

The sun just rising, shimmering as the light hit the wet grass as Lukas cracked his eye's open. "Finally awake are ya?" Mathias said from the drivers side.  
"Why are you driving?"  
"You started to fall asleep so we switched. You also said if I drove anywhere else but to Sweden you'd tie me to the top of the car and drive all the way there..."  
"Hn, sounds about right..." sitting up trying to stretch as much as he could in the car. Sighing he looked back at Emil to see him still asleep. "Where are we?" He asked looking back at Mathias. "Not to far out of Hønefoss." He replied pulling over at a small store. "I'm going to get something to eat, ya want anything?" Giving a nod he replied, "Ja go on, I'm going to see if Emil wants something."  
"Okay." Getting out of the car going inside the store. "Emil..." Lukas said softly shaking his little brother, "Emil-" "Bror?" Emil asked tiredly. "Do you want something to eat?" giving a small nod he sat up rubbing his eye's. "Come on then." picking up his brother Lukas locked the car doors going in looking for Mathias. "Hej, Lukas look!" Mathias yelled running up to him. "What now Dane."  
"I found those cookies you like so much!" Smiling he handed Lukas a box of homemade Butter Drop Cookies. A light smile graced Lukas' face, he may not had wanted to admit it, but the Dane always did know what he loved.

After getting a snack and breakfast Emil took his medic and they hit the road again. "We should get there sometime in the morning." Mathias frowned not really wanting to see the Swede again. "Look, I know you two don't always get along but your going to have to for a while."  
"Why should I?"  
"Emil loves both of you and I don't want to see him get up set over your stupid fighting." Lukas replied blankly as Mathias huffed and looked out the window.

**_**

For about a hour now Mathias had been whining about how he was hungry., "Luuuukas I'm hungry!" By the look on Lukas' face it look like he was about to kill him. "Damn it Mathias, shut the fuck up!" Lukas snapped giving him a death glare. "I have had it with your whining!" at that, that's when Mathias knew he wasn't kidding and shut him self up. Though it wasn't long before he started messing with stuff in the car making Lukas' eye twitch. He opened every compartment touched every button. "Mathias stop it!" pouting he sat back in his seat and started humming. THis went on for about 30 minuets before Lukas flipped shit. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled pulling over at small town. "GET OUT GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND IF YOUR NOT BACK IN 10 MINUETS I'M LEAVING YOU!" he snapped glaring darkly as Mathias jumped out of the car running into a store.

Hearing all the yelling Emil woke up looking around, "Bror what's going on, where are we?"  
"Not to far away from Berwald's house." Lukas replied still frustrated at Mathias right now. Smiling Emil looked out the window.

10 minuets almost up Lukas started the car again being to back out. But stopped when her heard Mathias screaming for him to stop. "What took so long?"  
"Lines." rolling his eye's Lukas started to drive again.

**_**

A little less then a hour they had made it to Berwald's house. "Woa, what happened here, this place is a dump!" Mathias said looking around at everything. "Emil stay here." nodding at his big brother Emil stayed right here he was while Lukas went to the front door only to find it laying on the ground. "Hallo?" he said stepping over the door walking in side. Walking down the hall way into the living room seeing parts of the house burned in places. "Is anyone there?" he asked into the darkness of the room. Freezing as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder Lukas slowly looked behind him, eye's going wide as he was about to scream for Mathias as a hand covered his mouth.


End file.
